Objects in Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear
by Sasurealian
Summary: Sasuke is a famous rock star who had everything, but one day he vanishes without a trace leaving everyone cold. Naruto is a trouble-maker who gets community service for an art school, but he meets a strange girl who isn't was she seems. SasuNaru - AU yaoi
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _Hello my dears! I have a new story and that means I have to work twice as much cause I need to update AA (accidental Addiction) too. I will be finishing that one. ^^_

I was attacked by plot bunnies and came up with this. I hope you like it and review!

**FULL SUMMARY**: Sasuke is a 17 year old music artist who has sold over 3 million albums. Everyone knows him and loves him, but..one day he vanishes without a trace, leaving only a note saying he was to commit suicide. What happens when two years go by without any news? Of course a blonde trouble maker on the path to nowhere ends up busted and cleaning a Fine Arts school for payment. Only then does he get curious about a certain girl attending the school, but this certain girl isn't really what she says she is. SasuNaruSasu – AU – Crossdressing – Yaoi.

**Warnings:** This is SasuNaruSasu. Meaning two Sasuke's! Lol, just kidding. It actually means I dunno who will be seme and who will be uke. xD There is warnings for DRUGS, CUTTING, CURSING, YAOI, YURI. This is rated M for a reason. Also, this story will have a ton load of angst and surely fluff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I OWN Naruto. I am so Kishimoto and am here because I can write SasuNaru without my fans knowing. Isn't that awesome? I am a closet SasuNaru fan. *hearts for eyes* O-oh….uh….I am (sadly) not Kishimoto and I do NOT own Naruto. However, Sasuke owns my heart. xD

**Objects in Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear**

**By Sasurealian**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Sasuke. Sweetie, look into the camera at mommy." Mikoto said with a beautiful smile upon her lips.

The video camera she held fumbled in every direction as she shifted herself and the focus was blurred and hard to see through. "Ah, there we go. " Mikoto cheered with a brighter smile plastered on her face, "Sasuke, tell mommy how old you are today?"

Sasuke ran around the yard chasing his dog and stopped directly into front of his proud mother holding the –now – still video camera, "Mommy, I am this many fingers!" Sasuke grinned holding up four fingers.

"Awh, sweetie, mommy is going to be sad when you're all grown up. Feels like yesterday I was singing you asleep." Mikoto forced herself to hold back the brimming tears as she let out a deep breath. She zoomed out on Sasuke so she could get a better picture of her young son. Sasuke's dark hair was messy and a bobby-pin was visible restraining his raven bangs from hiding his beautiful, soft features.

"But mommy, I want cake now." Sasuke whined as he neared his mother's skirt and took hold of the fabric tugging on it. Mikoto shifted the camera into her other hand and ran her fingers through her son's silky lock's.

"Momma, I can't find the forks, so I got spoons instead." An older boy said as he came up from behind Mikoto holding the camera on a groaning Sasuke.

"I want a big piece of cake with a lot of frosting and a strawberries because I like them, mommy." Sasuke droned while the camera circled around facing the older boy.

"Say hello to the camera, Itachi honey." Mikoto zoomed closer in on her older son and he responded by quickly sticking out his tongue.

"Mommy mommy mommy mommy mommy." Sasuke continued swaying back and forth at her legs.

"Hold on, hold on. Let me get Ani's video, too."

"Sasuke you just have to learn to be patient. You'll need it for the road ahead." Itachi mused as he messed up Sasuke's duck-butt hair.

"Hey! Aniki, you're going to mess up my bangs." Sasuke chirped while Itachi teased.

"Okay, boys. We're going to sing happy birthday."

The camera followed the two children as they pitter-pattered through the green rich grass. Sasuke climbed up on a wooden picnic bench that sat in their back yard and Itachi followed right next to him, "I wannnt…the….chocolate one!" Sasuke said with a jovial spirit as he bounced up and down in his seat.

Mikoto sighed and laughed, "Okay, okay, let me put the camera down."

Another shot immediately flashed onto the screen once the last one ended. "Happy birthday dear Sasuke, happy birthday to you!" Itachi and Mikoto sang with a cheeky smile coming from the raven. He watched the candles as though he were mesmerized by the sight of fire.

"Blow them out little brother."

Sasuke leaned forward huffing a huge breath of air, releasing in onto the fire lit cake. The glowing candles spark vanished once Sasuke finished and Mikoto zoomed in at her son's delicate face, "Make a wish baby."

"Like what? I dunno what I wanna wish for." Sasuke spoke with diffident leaking from his said words. He stared at the smoking candles and sighed. Itachi slid closer to Sasuke and laid his hand over his shoulders.

"Sasuke, you have to wish for something that will make you happy in the future."

"Oh, like more cake? Or a new puppy?" Sasuke questioned confused.

"No, something very important to you." Itachi retorted with a roll of his eyes as he pulled his brunette hair out of his face.

"Okay…I wish that….." Sasuke thought and you could hear a faint snicker under the breath of the camera woman looking down at her beautiful sons, "I wish that I can find someone special when I am older like mommy and daddy! Cause' when daddy comes back he can be our daddy again."

"Oh, sweetie….I don-"

"Daddy will come back, little brother. Then we can go down to the boat house again and see all the fireflies." Itachi flashed Sasuke a reassuring gaze and then a serious expression at his mother.

"Ani, that means that I am now getting bigger towards your big boy age!"

Mikoto continued to record while she leaned over the boys to cut them each a slice of cake.

"But I am nine and before you turn five I'll be ten, so it won't matter." Itachi smirked as he poked his cake with his spoon.

"Okay, boys, say bye to the camera." The happy mother said with resolute. Sasuke grinned up at the camera with chocolate all over his face. His teeth were hidden by the delicious treat and he spoke with glee and pure happiness,

"Bye bye birthday video." Sasuke waved at the video camera happily.

"Uh, bye?" Itachi said with a shrug of his shoulders as he watched the camera shut off.

Once again the TV screen went blank and quickly played the next video recorded. Sasuke was slightly older than before and was sitting on his bed with his pillow embraced into his chest.

"Okay Sasuke, sing to momma. I want to hear you on camera this time." Mikoto urged her small son.

Sasuke laced his fingers through his jet-black hair and blushed, "Okay, I will try." Instead Sasuke jumped as a topless Itachi only in sweats leaped onto his bed in surprise.

"Okay now you can sing," Itachi laughed as he fell back into the pillow.

Sasuke giggled at his older brother.

"Alright, go ahead, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled cutely and took a deep breath, "Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Everyday it's as if I play a part. Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart." Sasuke stopped and looked back at Itachi and his smiling mother, "That is all I want to sing."

Itachi chuckled, "Yea, cause the next line is talking about the girl's reflection in the water."

"Yay! That was amazing dear. You're voice really is beautiful and unlike anyone else. Ani, be nice to your younger brother, he can sing whatever he wants" She said as she pecked Sasuke on the cheek. Then the camera turned off and a static of white and grey covered the screen.

The TV once again flashed onto a new clip that was once ago recorded. The dark room made the TV screen light up brightly as the video played.

"This is Sasuke's and Itachi's mother and it is December 25th Christmas morning. I promised Sasuke when it was his eighth Christmas he could have a big present like Itachi, so I decided to surprise both boys with a motor bike!" Mikoto exclaimed to the camera that faced her from off a desk.

She moved forward and took hold of the camera and began to walk down the halls of her house, "Wake up boys, it is Christmas. Santa thinks you two were very good this year!"

Sasuke groggily leaped out of bed and stumbled into the living room. Itachi however yawned and dragged himself out of bed to chase down his little brother, "Wait for me, Sasuke."

"Now, let's see the look on their face when they see their gift Santa brought them." Mikoto whispered behind the camera as she followed them into the living room.

"WOAH! LOOK ANI! LOOK!" Sasuke hopped up and down and looked back at Itachi excited, "It is a motor bike!"

Itachi's eyes widened as he stared at the bike, "Wow, I can't believe it."

"Well, go try out what Santa brought you." Laughed Mikoto, as she zoomed in on the bike and then back at Sasuke who was only sporting boxers.

"Momma this Christmas is the BEST ever!" Sasuke said as he hugged his mother tightly. Itachi only smiled and made his way over for a sneaky hug, too.

The screen flashed and a new clip started again.

"Okay, Sasuke, go ahead and sing your song." Itachi said as he held the camera at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and pulled his fingers through his silk black hair. His obsidian eyes glowered as he held the mic to his mouth, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm eleven years old. One day I'm going to become a rock star and made my Aniki and momma proud."

Itachi snickered and Sasuke crinkled his nose blushing, "And the guy holding the camera is my crazy older brother, Ani."

"Not Ani, it's Itachi." He protested and Sasuke teased sticking his tongue out.

"Okay, here we go." Sasuke took a deep breath and turned on the radio that held his CD, "Cause I believe the world is burning to the ground, oh well, I guess we're going to find out! Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come."

The camera flashed off shortly and the static brought another video.

"Today my little boy is eighteen." Mikoto sniffled back into the camera as she recorded Itachi sitting on his bed reading.

Itachi only rolled his eyes and smiled furtively at the camera.

"And that means that I get to annoy you all day!" Sasuke announced as he ran around his mother and tackled Itachi on his bed giggling.

"Baby brother, you're not going to annoy me anymore than you did yesterday."

"Yea huh! " Sasuke mused and flipped his gaze at the camera. "Today Ani is eighteen years old! Now, Aniki, tell me, how does it feel to be eighteen?"

Itachi grabbed Sasuke around the waste and hugged him, "Uh, the same as yesterday, little brother."

The camera zoomed in on the two brothers, "You two are getting so big I don't know what I will do." Mikoto sniffled trying not to burst into tears on the video.

"Mom, I'm still only thirteen! I am little."

"True. Baby brother, you'll always be the baby," Itachi smirked and Sasuke returned it with a smug glare.

The TV screen blanked and as so many times again a new video piece played onto the screen.

"Sasuke, honey, tell your mother how you feel now that you're becoming a rock star."

Sasuke glanced back at his mom and blushed nervously, "Well, I don't really know because I am not one."

"Yet." Itachi added. The camera flashed over towards Itachi who sat in a chair texting.

"Well, I think Ani is right, Sasuke sweetie. You really have talent and all you have to do is try your best for this recording company, okay? Give them all you got!" Mikoto brushed her fingers through her son's dark hair and gave him a quick kiss on his temple.

"M-mom, I'm fifteen, you can't do that anymore." Whispered Sasuke as he placed his hand over the lens of the camcorder.

Mikoto only laughed and Itachi sighed shaking his head, "Baby brother, what are we going to do with you?"

'FLASH!' Quickly a new picture danced onto the TV.

"NOW WE BRING YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" A man on stage shouted into a large crowd.

"Oh here he comes." Mikoto squealed as she zoomed the camera onto the stage.

Sasuke walked carefully onto the platform and picked up the mic, "How are you all today?" The crowd screamed, "Well, that is good. Today I'll be performing songs from my new album Drift Away."

Sasuke began to sing softly with a voice like angels. The crowd was loud and supporting as he continued on, many girls screaming the boy's name.

The camera flashed off again.

A new picture began to play on screen. Sasuke walked down a hall with a news cast woman holding a camera to his face, "Tell us, Sasuke how you became so successful in only a short year. You've sold a million of your Drift Away albums, how does it feel?"

Sasuke's cold face glanced at the camera, "Nice. I guess…" He walked around the corner as the lady continued to ask him questions, "But Sasuke, what about your new album, Shattered Tears, when will it release?"

Sasuke paused in front of a door and opened it, "It releases in July." And then he disappeared behind the door.

The camera was shut off…

….and a new video played.

"We are here live to watch Sasuke perform his new single from his new album Shattered Tears. Sasuke is only seventeen years old and he has accomplished so much. He has so many fans that support him and is loved by everyone. This teen star has sold over 2 million copies of his last album and now his new one is sure to sell out. It is unbelievable!"

The screen flashed again…

"Sasuke Uchiha is LIVE at the Hallow Courts to perform for all his fans. He has really been doing so well for himself and we are so amazed by his talent! Let's go back stage and see the prodigy now." The news man walked behind the stage and held a mic up to Sasuke who sat in a chair while makeup was being applied to his face.

"Sasuke, are you excited about tonight's performance?" The man asked as he leaned in closer towards the pale raven.

"Hn, I guess so. It is always a joy." Sasuke spoke with a stoic tone.

Sasuke stood from his chair and made his way to the stage where many people cheered.

Then….the TV screen flashed and the video changed.

The news camera captured Sasuke singing on a stage. His black rebellious hair clung to his sweaty face as his eyes fluttered closed. His voice was pure, angelic, and perfect. There was nothing else like it.

The camera zoomed in on the famous Uchiha as he sang.

The crowd screamed.

They roared.

They wanted more.

Then the scene flashed and the video disappeared onto another.

"Sasuke! Please wait, Sasuke!" A camera crew begged as they moved quickly through a crowd of people, "Please talk to us and tell us how you feel about the death of your mother."

Sasuke paused and crunched his fist together tightly. He turned around with red in his eyes from burning tears, "Fuck you! I'm sick of you pointing that camera in my face when you don't even care!"

The camera crew stayed silent for a moment before speaking again, "We understand your pain, but because she wanted to hurry and make it to your concert, she died in a car wreck. How does that make you feel?"

Sasuke glared dangerously at the camera and stepped closer grabbing the camera and throwing it against the ground.

Static and loud noise was heard and the video swapped.

A woman stood outside in the dark. Rain was pouring down in sheets and a light was shining at her figure as she pulled on her rain coat to keep warm and dry, "Hi, we are coming to you live tonight in front of Sasuke Uchiha's mansion. Sasuke vanished three days ago without a trace and no one knows where the young rock star could be. However, we have just been informed that a note was found with Sasuke's signature saying he was to commit suicide and was never coming back." The news lady glanced down at a sheet of paper and read, "We don't have much more on the story, but many of us believe Uchiha's disappearance has a lot to do with his mother's death. This was UNA coming to you Live; back to you, Tim."

"Well, I don't know what to say about that. I can't imagine Sasuke would kill himself, but we do have a team out searching for him." Tim said sighing, "It is just so sad because he is only seventeen. We hope to find him soon. That boy has sold over 3 million albums alone! He has done so well for him, it is unbelievable."

The camera flashed and the picture fell onto another video.

"Months have gone by and we still haven't found a trace of the famous Sasuke. We fear that we might not ever find him again."

**'FLASH'**

"The young boy Sasuke Uchiha, with over 90 million fans has still been missing. The whole world is at a stand-still and in wonder if they will see the beloved star again."

**'FLASH'**

"There was a service today for Sasuke in respect for his disappearance. We all pray and hope for his safe return, but still no leads on the boy and it has almost been a year since we have last seen him."

**'FLASH'**

"Everyone is in silence in respect today for the year anniversary of the famous rock star Sasuke Uchiha. Is he dead or alive?"

**'FLASH'**

"Two years have passed and there have been no signs for Sasuke's disappearance. We all grieve his loss, but for now we can only assume he did commit suicide. We are trying to find his body, but all is futile right now. Sasuke Uchiha is gone."

**'FLASH'**

Static stained the TV screen and grey mixed with white scribbled the screen. A shadow hovered over the TV set and turned it off. Silence filled the pitch black room.

The dark figure walked towards the closed door and lay his hand over the knob.

"…baby brother…..you're so foolish." His hand gripped the handle as he opened the door and a SLAM followed leaving nothing but a video tape lying beside a lifeless TV.

The evanescent of Sasuke….is scarcely perceptible…

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, so end of the prologue. Sorry if this sucked. X.x I dunno what to really say about it. If you're confused I am also sorry. Pretty much this prologue covers Sasuke's story. The flashing is the video changing to a next recorded video on the tape. So pretty much a video was made of recordings of Sasuke as a child and how he grew up. What happened…why he vanished. All of that needed information._

_Can you guess who was in the room watching the video? Can you guess who made that video? xD_

_Btw, I LOVE ItaSasu, so if you spot anything like it….then I am sorry. This story is NOT ItaSasu, it is SasuNaruSasu. I really don't know how I'll swing with the uke seme in this fic. xD_

_Please review! I want to hear from you guys._

_Likely if this does well then I'll update it and continue it. =D_


	2. Celestial Raven

**A/N: Second chapter completed! I really don't know what to say about this story, so just read it and review! =D I'm going to hope everyone likes this one as much as AA! **

**Also, the length of the chapters depends on how much time I have. Just letting you know. ^^ **

**This is the first chapter and you'll meet some of the characters now. ENJOY!**

**Warnings: DRUG warning! Also, there is some abuse and likely future events that lead to abuse, too. All in all, be cautious if you're not a fan. Also, yaoi warning. I dunno….BUT later chapters I might have minor yuri? Hmm, *shrugs*. Lastly cross dressing Sasuke alert! **

**Okay that is all. Go read and remember to tell me what chew think. =3**

**

* * *

**

**OBJECTS IN MIRROR ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR**

**CHAPTER * ONE**

"Oh shit, we're so going to get busted!" Laughed a man with long blond hair pulled back into a tie.

"More like you! You're the one who stole the drugs from him." Scoffed a red headed man wearing a dark cloak.

The rain was heavy and the sky was dark with an ominous void dripping from the clouds. Oddly, the air was warm for September, but it made the rain feel nice on the boys' faces as they trudged through the dark alley that night.

"I dunno about this you guys." Another blond with shorted hair and spikes rang out. He stopped in front of them and stared them down with crossed arms. Although anyone could tell he felt unsure about standing up to the men.

"Oh Naruto, come-on, stop being a pussy! This school has been put in this scary neighborhood for us to destroy anyway." Deidara reassured with an arm swinging over Naruto's slumped shoulders.

"Hn, when you said you wanted to join our gang you signed up for trouble. Get. Over. It!"

"Pein, don't be cruel to our newest member." Smirked Deidara as he forced Naruto to move closer towards the building that sported a sign outside reading 'Peter Avenue of Fine Arts' an academy for smart kids who were rich.

"True, but go easy on him, Deidara. He is new to all this and younger than the rest of us experienced guys." Sasori cut in with a smug look spread across his face.

The rain only beaded down harder on the boys as they all gazed up at the academy, "Looks fun to raid huh? Let's find a window to break through."

Deidara circled the school trying to find a way inside. Naruto stayed close by jumping every time he heard a sound from around him.

"Relax, kid." Pein said, grabbing Naruto's shoulders and squeezing them.

"R-right, gotcha!" Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head.

All of the boys were soaked and appeared like rats on the streets of the small town of Konoha. Everyone knew Konoha was known for its popular school Peter Avenue. It held a population of over one thousand and kids from all over attended it.

Naruto sighed as he brushed a hand through his knotted hair and rang out his T-shirt which was heavy with rain.

Deidara stopped and Naruto bumped into the back of him with an 'oof'. He peered up at the blond curiously and watched him smirk, "Bingo!"

Naruto followed his gaze to the front door of the school. Naruto's lips eased apart as he noticed a girl exiting the door with an umbrella in her hand.

She had a messenger bag slung around her shoulder and her jet-black hair was pulled up into two high pig tails. When she turned around she slightly jumped back staring at the four boys in front of her. Her obsidian eyes only narrowed as she ignored them and continued down the steps with her umbrella unfolded and ready to protect her from the rain.

Her short white and blue skirt blew with the wind and she wore a black sweater buttoned up with the last two left undone. Naruto noticed how beautiful she was and how the darkness complimented her features.

"Well hello princess. Didn't know a pretty girl like you would be out this late. You must be a party animal who likes to have fun. Why don't you hang out with us for the night?" Deidara inched closer towards the raven, but she turned on her heels and glared.

"No thank you." She quipped without even a glance his direction.

Deidara laughed with a smirk dancing on his lips. He reached out and took the raven's arm yanking her towards him. Him arms snaked around her waist and she gasped while struggling to release herself. Her teeth grit together in her attempt and grunts escaped her mouth.

"Naruto, help me with this one, will ya? I'll let you have some fun after I'm done."

"H-hey, just let her go, Deidara." Naruto interjected grabbing Deidara's arm and tugging him away from the girl.

She stumbled to her knees and dropped her bag and umbrella. The wind snagged the umbrella sending it into the sky as it drifted away. The girl stood onto her feet and quickly took her bag and began to run. She didn't look back or say a word as she left.

"You idiot!" Deidara snapped pushing Naruto. He stumbled backwards, but found his balance after a few steps.

"He is right, Dei. We're here for the school, not some rich girl, let's go." Sasori said taking hold of Deidara's collar of his shirt and pulling him to the front door.

"Hm, I wonder if it's locked." Sasori said as he twisted the knob. The door opened and the boy smirked, "Lucky me."

All boys walked inside the dark school, but Naruto still was curious as to why the girl was in the school this late at night? She must have forgotten to lock the door back, too. This meant she could seriously get into trouble if anyone found out.

"Naruto, this place is perfect for drugs! Let's go find a class room or something"

Naruto felt a singe of guilt for causing trouble. Something he found he did often, but he felt that sitting around and being a bum on a log wouldn't make anything sunnier. Literally.

All the boys ran through the school laughing. Naruto shook his head and smiled, "Fine, you guys win! This does look like some fun."

As they sprinted down the halls the boys knocked random pictures off the shelves, laughing and altogether having a good time.

A picture frame shattered onto the floor and Deidara nudged the broken glass with his foot, "Wow, these people are huge freaks!"

Naruto sat back rolling his eyes, "Deidara, when the school finds out what you did they-"

"Relaaax, we're going to be fine. Just enjoy the fun in making those smart kids work a little harder."

Naruto shrugged and sighed, "Whatever I guess."

"Here is a classroom that will work." Pein said opening a door which led into a pitch black room. Sasori turned on the lights and all four boys watched as the small room lit up displaying desks and chairs. The chairs were stacked and they noticed a chalk board, along with a teacher's desk that was occupied by books.

"Now for the good stuff!" Deidara mused as he pulled out a small bag. He unwrapped it quickly and tossed it at Sasori who smiled on seeing the bag.

"Nice." Sasori said pouring the white power into an empty container. He smirked in satisfaction as he pulled a small straw from his pocket, then he placed in into the container and tossed the bag at Pein.

Gladly Pein took the bag and served himself some cocaine. He handed the bag to Naruto who stared it down, "Looks like powder sugar." Naruto mused with a raised brow.

"Yea, it is fucking amazing, kid! You have no idea what this stuff can do for you." Deidara quipped as he inhaled the white sin.

"Uh….isn't it bad for you? Makes you high and stuff, right?"

"Sure, but everything in your life vanishes before you and it all is okay again. Plus, it makes you happy and we all know you like happy."

Naruto nodded and stared at the package, "I do like being perky. I guess it would be okay to try it."

"Here." Deidara said handing him a small cup. Naruto took it carefully and gazed up at Deidara watching him snort the powder.

"It looks retarded, but whatever." Naruto shrugged and followed the other boys.

'SLAM'

The door flew open and all the boys jumped, locating the sound of the door with their eyes. There standing before them was a security guard with angry eyes. He held a taze gun in his hand and moved closer towards them cautiously, "Get on your stomach and put your hands over your head!"

Deidara gathered the plastic bag and sprinted towards another door opposite from the cop. The other three boys followed his actions, trying to avoid the persistent cop – now – running after them.

"Stop! Now!"

The boys ignored him and exited out the door, but Naruto faltered and tripped over himself due to his nerves. He tried to scramble to his feet, but his heart was beating too quickly and his mind wouldn't process correctly. He was afraid.

The cop grabbed the hem of his orange tee and yanked him backwards then pushed him towards the ground. Naruto's face buried into the floor and he breathed harshly with panic.

"I got one of them, but the others escaped." The cop spoke into the talkie still trying to catch his breath.

"Yea, he has blond hair and is about 5,8. He looks about seventeen or eighteen years of age." The cop continued, refraining Naruto from moving.

Finally the cop stood to his feet and hand cuffed Naruto. However Naruto just stood there and growled under his breath.

'How could they just leave me like this?' Naruto thought as he stared at the door he failed to run through.

* * *

Naruto lay on his bed in his dark room. He sighed and glared up at the ceiling. The cops had called his foster parents, but because of his luck the cop couldn't trace any cocaine on him. He thanked his lucky stars for that one and also was thankful he was seventeen and not eighteen yet.

Sadly he got community service and he was placed to clean the school each day for three hours. They had given him one hundred hours of community service and Naruto felt like dying.

"It's so unfair!" Naruto groaned as he tossed over onto his pillow. He hid his face in the white material trying to suffocate himself. He felt horrible after everything last night. He knew he shouldn't be messing with drugs and more than that hanging out with guys like Deidara, Pein, and Sasori. Although, he felt like he belonged there and could relate to most of them.

Naruto dropped out of high school right before his senior year. He couldn't stand all the drama that was tied with the school and he felt tired all the time. Once he dropped out he felt free and on top of the world. Needless to say he felt like a loser for becoming a drop out, but he never opened his feelings to anyone else. He liked being reserved and remote.

He had friends who came and went like everyone, but many of them never lasted long before he was fed up and beating the shit out of them.

As for dating, he never liked it either. It was nice to have a girl at your side and he flirted with them typically, but most of them were just bitches with no boundaries or morals.

In Konoha it was fend for yourself, because it was considerably small and the people in the area were druggies and violent. Naruto couldn't understand the fascination with building a rich-kid private school in the smack down middle of a dump. It was crazy! Ridiculous!

Naruto closed his eyes softly and tried to drift to sleep. He needed to stop thinking and relax for once. He had a rough day and even though he knew things likely wouldn't turn around for the good, he decided to block it out and rest anyway.

Right as his eyes rolled back in his head and the thoughts swished around in his mind his bedroom door swung open and there stood his foster father.

Naruto peered at the man and shifted into a sitting position. His heart was beating fast and he felt his breathing stop. He thought his foster father wouldn't be back for another week! Wishing he was really dead right now Naruto bit the corner of his lip and stared up at the man.

He had long, black, oil hair with pale skin. He was higher on drugs than all his friends combined. Naruto watched his yellow orbs glare into his and it didn't go unnoticed when abruptly the door was forced closed.

"You have been causing a lot of problems for your mother lately…Nar-ru-to." His name rolled off his tongue like acid and Naruto shuddered.

"H-he isn't my mother."

It was odd to Naruto because Orochimaru was married to a cross dresser who really thought he was a girl. It was creepy because he sucked at it and his effort was always in vain. Everyone in the foster home called him mother though. Naruto was the oldest in the home - currently - and he wondered so many times how Orochimaru and Kabuto became foster parents.

They both held a great façade and pretended to me more than they appeared. It was pathetic and Naruto always felt like he was in jail than foster care. It was the reason for why he was always gone and hanging out with his new gang. He found it was his only escape and he couldn't wait until the minute he turned eighteen.

Orochimaru had a sly smirk on his face as he sat at the corner of Naruto's bed. His hand moved up towards Naruto's leg and rested there, gently caressing the boy, "I bet your mother would be sad to hear that."

Naruto breathed heavily trying to ignore bad memories from resurfacing, "Please can you leave, Orochimaru? I want to be a-"

"It is father, you ungrateful brat!" Orochimaru spat as he dug his nails into Naruto's leg. Naruto cringed and bit his tongue. He felt useless in front of the serpent-like man.

"F-father…." Naruto corrected himself.

"You need to stay out of trouble and make your family proud!"

Naruto didn't respond, but continued sitting there unfazed. He had four foster siblings and he rarely spoke with them since he felt it caused problems for the young children. There was Konohamaru who was only ten. Also Haku, he had a protective nature with feminine features which reminded Naruto of a mother. He was twelve years old and often was found hanging with Moegi. Moegi was Konohamaru's twin sister and she had a tough personality which she strived to keep. Lastly there was Yukimaru. Like Haku he had beautiful features which resembled a girl, but he was very happy and tried to give others what they wanted, even if it hurt himself. He was eleven years old and had the most unique, beautiful eyes in the world. They were soft and lavender and when you first met him it was what drew you to the boy. It was a shame he ended up in foster care with orochimaru.

He liked his family, but he didn't spend a lot of time with them. He was often hiding in his room or wondering outside somewhere. Now in this situation he felt defenseless. Orochimaru used his foster children for his own needs and he mentally screwed a lot of them up because of it.

Naruto relaxed when Orochimaru stood from his bed and headed back to the door. He noted the man smirk before he exited the room. His heart could finally beat normal again and he made a mental note not to fall asleep with him here.

* * *

The boy with sun kissed hair chased after a bus with an out stretched hand. The bus slowly stopped and Naruto thanked the bus driver with a gentle smile. He was going to be late for community service on his first day if he didn't hurry.

Once he stepped off the bus he gazed up at the school with a protective hand placed over his eyes to ward off the sunlight. The school was bigger than he remembered and it was made out of a dark brick.

The sun was bright and stunning, but there was a small gentle breeze that would waft through the air if you were patient enough.

Naruto stepped into the school and braced himself as students shuffled down the halls. Naruto held his bag to his chest as he watched the students.

He noticed the checkered tile on the floor, something he didn't recall seeing that night not too long ago. Also, the pictures they (or more they Deidara) broke were now replaced with new frames. The smell was fresh and it began to cause a headache as the fumes entered his head. It was all too clean and perfect.

As he could have guessed, many of the students dressed nicely with expensive branded clothes sporting their bodies. Naruto's attire consisted of black T-shirt with torn blue jeans. Simple and forgettable.

Naruto pulled a sweaty hand through his rebellious hair and sighed. He looked around the building trying to figure out where to go.

Suddenly Naruto was pulled by the arm into a room next to where he stood. Naruto focused his cerulean eyes on the lady ahead of him. He blinked twice at her huge breasts and angered expression. Her eyes were knotted and her arms were crossed.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confused.

"I'm Tsunade, the councilor of the school. Or to translate, I'm the director who runs this place. I hear you're the boy who tore up the shelves and was caught….doing drugs." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

Naruto turned his eyes away from hers and mumbled, "Yea, I know. I'm just going to do my duty and be out of here."

"Do you realize what you caused by sneaking around and breaking stuff? A lot of problems and because of that, students suffer! You should be ashamed!" Tsunade snapped and sat down behind a desk in the small office. She folded her hands over one another and let out a deep breath. Tsunade didn't expect that the suspect of the crime was an under-age kid.

"Look, just…go to the janitor room and you'll meet a guy there who will give you work. After the three hours are up you report back to my office and then I can release you. Got it?"

Naruto nodded and moaned walking out of the office. He knew that this was likely worse than hell. Actually, being with Orochimaru was worse than this. Yea, he'd choose this ANY day than be home with him.

Lazily Naruto moved down the hall with slumped shoulders. He felt like collapsing onto the ground and giving up, but what good would that do?

He shrugged off his thoughts and tried to erase them from his mind for the next three hours.

After Naruto had met up with the janitor, he was given several tasks to complete for the day. He groaned all the way down the hall as he made it to large room that was about to let out. He was told once the students left the room he would mop it.

Naruto waited at the door until the students migrated out. There were conversations made between the students as they passed him. Naruto ignored them and leaned against the back wall and smugly watched them irritated.

Although Naruto jumped from his position on the wall when he saw the same girl from last night leave the room. There was a boy with her quietly talking as they made their way past the blond. He stared at the raven unknowingly and blushing turning his gaze away when the raven glanced back.

"Celest..? What are you looking at?" The boy next to her asked looking behind himself. He shrugged and sighed, "You're so troublesome sometimes."

"Celest." Naruto said testing the name on his tongue. 'What an odd name.' He thought to himself as he stared at the empty hall where the raven girl use to reside.

He walked into the room and rolled his eyes at the mess. There were a few water bottles left along the wall and students backpacks and music instruments were left unclaimed. Naruto decided to ignore the stuff and mop what was able to be done. He didn't have time to be picky and if he could, sneaking out of some extra work didn't sound half bad.

* * *

Finally the three hours ran out and Naruto rushed into Tsunade's office, "Okay, I'm through!"

Tsunade eyed the boy with a cocked eye, "You don't seem apologetic about what you did. All you can think about is getting out of here."

Naruto shifted on his feet and sighed, "What do you want me to say? Give me more work? Because I'm seriously not excited to do anymore than I must."

"You're a trouble maker who needs to learn values. You obviously lack them tremendously." Tsunade said as she picked up a pen on her desk and rolled it between her fingers.

Naruto stared her down without a word and he waited for her to give the words of release, but she didn't."

"Can I g-"

"Be here the same time tomorrow. On Saturdays you need to be here, too. You can work six hours that day since there aren't any classes. Sundays you're free because we don't tolerate work on that day. Remember your schedule and don't be late."

Naruto gawked, "I have to work Saturdays! I have a life ya'know!"

"Oh, I'm sure doing drugs with your juvenile friends can wait. You're dismissed."

Naruto glared and growled under his breath as he left the office. He made notice to slam the door on the way out and he heard a faint 'you brat!' as he continued down the hall.

The door squeaked open as Naruto left the school and he pulled the strap of his bag up on his shoulders so it wouldn't slip off.

He paused at the top of the steps and looked below at the familiar girl from before. He curiously watched her as she plugged headphones into her ears.

Naruto furrowed his brows and quietly made it down each step. He stood over the raven girl noticing that she was wearing the same thing as from when he saw her last. Though this time her hair was let down and it reached the bottom of her back. It was like silk and had a beautiful shine to it. Naruto bit his tongue back and the urge to reach his fingers out and touch the strands of hair.

A shadow danced over the raven and she blinked peered up at the shadows owner, "Hn, go away." She spoke with a stoic expression.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, "You should be thanking me after last night. I saved your life."

He heard the girl scoff, "Idiot. I didn't need your help."

Naruto noted that her voice wasn't extremely feminine or masculine. It was elegant and beautiful. It was pure and angelic. Naruto couldn't understand why he liked hearing her voice even if it was biting and harsh.

"So, you go to this stuck up school? What do you do here?" Naruto asked trying to change the topic.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"College stuff."

"Oh, so this is a college? That's cool. I was going to go to a college if I was rich enough, but I decided that it wasn't ever going to happen."

"Hn. Exactly why you are where you are now."

Naruto bawled his fists, "You're such a teme!"

Celest sighed and pulled the headphones out of her ears. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at Naruto intently, gathering his attention with hers, "What do you want?"

Naruto's lips inched apart as he stared at Celest. She was remarkably beautiful with pale skin and dark eyes. Her hair framed her face and the way the sun reflected off her cheeks made a certain shine light up her features.

"I uh.." Naruto paused mesmerized by the raven girl. He swallowed back and cleared his throat, "You! Why were you at the school late last night!" Naruto even threw a pointed finger her way.

The raven sighed and stood to her feet. She pushed past Naruto and his pointed finger with eyes fluttering shut. Once she made it to the side walk she turned around at a blushing Naruto. She pressed her lips together and pulled a hand through her hair, "Singing.." She murmured as she turned on her heels and left.

Naruto blinked twice as he followed the girl with his eyes. Her long legs and thin frame really tangled the blonde.

Celest walked out of his distance and Naruto hissed, "Fuuuckk! I never get this way with a girl!" Naruto cursed himself squeezing his eyes shut and messing up his hair in his frenzy.

Naruto only frowned when he realized that the raven was probably right about everything she said. Although the raven was remote he could tell she was smart. Unlike him she strived in life.

He bit his lip back and crossed his arm over the other, finding his elbow a comfortable piece to grasp onto. So she sang? Naruto wondered if she was any good at it?

He shrugged his shoulders and decided to head home for the night. Either that find some place to hide until morning. Whatever pleased him was what he would do. It was just how he swung it.

But…deep down inside he –almost- looked forward to tomorrow. He knew who would be there after all.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I dunno what to say about this story. I hope everything is alright so far? **

**I dunno jack about drugs, so don't tease me because I dunno what I'm talking about. I never have touched alcohol, drugs, or anything you'd smoke. XD Yay for me? And Wikipedia for the win! xD**

**Anyway, please review. =3 Typically I update every week to two weeks….fyi.**

**REVIEW o3o**

**Aiya~**


End file.
